


Simulations

by kinkwriter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Infiltration, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Sabotage, all the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkwriter/pseuds/kinkwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When General Organa asked you to do something, you did it. When she asked Poe Dameron to infiltrate an enemy base to steal plans for a new TIE, he did it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElanneH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElanneH/gifts).



>   
>   
> Written for [@poefinnrey](http://poefinnrey.tumblr.com/). She was nice enough to do a [gif set](http://poefinnrey.tumblr.com/post/146468088704/stormpilot-modern-au-miami-2016-fresh-out-of-the) for me for a fic that I haven’t written yet. lol. I use portions of [this headcanon](http://agoodflyting.tumblr.com/post/145167280302/sometimes-i-think-about-how-satisfied-hux-looks) by [@agoodflyting](http://agoodflyting.tumblr.com/) with permission. :) 

Poe Dameron did his best not to show how nervous he was. He tugged at the First Order flight suit that fit over him like a glove. Perhaps he should tell the escort pilot to turn the ship around—that he wasn’t ready to take on this kind of mission. Poe was a pilot, not a spy.

“You’re the only one who can believably pilot a TIE, Poe. We need you to do this,” General Organa had said. And when the hero of the Rebellion asked you to do something, you didn’t argue or question. You just did it.

They dropped out of hyperspace and Poe’s heart skipped a beat before it began to race. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he heard the pilot exchanging identification information with the base on Birgis. The First Order’s top secret research wasn’t actually much of secret but it was heavily guarded and the Resistance had paid through the nose to ensure that his identity would be perfect. His cover as an assistant flight instructor from Tangrene was flawless. A later-in-life recruit that served the Order as a contractor rather than as a ‘trooper or officer.

“Beginning landing procedures,” the pilot said and Poe tried to keep his breathing under control in the face of his rising adrenaline levels. Poe wasn’t fond of face-to-face conflict. He took to the skies in defense of the Republic but he had never been good with physical confrontation.

The ship jarred a bit as it landed on the duracrete landing pad. The pilot looked back at him and Poe steeled himself as he nodded and removed the safety belts. The ramp behind him lowered, letting in bright sunlight and Poe grabbed the flight helmet and a small case containing his data chips and minimal personal effects.

He carried one in each hand as he walked down the ramp and looked around the base. He was in the heart of enemy territory with only his false identity for protection. Poe did his best to project confidence and a bit of bravado as he strode between the ships towards the main building. Behind him, he heard his ship lift off and leave.

Poe was well and truly on his own.

“Commander Dameron!” a voice called ahead of him.

The pilot looked up and caught sight of a contingent of officers and ‘troopers walking towards him. For a second his heart stopped, sure that he’d been made and was about to be arrested.

But these men weren’t running towards him aggressively. They had the casual arrogance that came with being the biggest fish in their pond—especially the one in the front. His bright flame-colored hair and deathly pale skin stood out in stark contrast to the black uniform he wore.

Poe approached them and gave the small group a smile along a half-hearted Order salute. The red-haired man seemed less than impressed but he didn’t comment as he held out his gloved hand to Poe. The pilot was surprised. Handshakes were rare in the Order as the class system instilled within its ranks discouraged seeing those outside one’s class as equal. The pilot set his case on the ground and reached out and shook the other man’s hand.

“I am Major Hux,” he said as his gaze glided over Poe’s form. It was warm out and Poe was already feeling moisture gather under his thin flight suit so he was sure these men had to be stewing in the thick uniforms. Hux didn’t show any discomfort, however. He wasn’t even sweating, as though his skin didn’t dare go against the icy man’s wishes.

“Major Hux. It is a pleasure to be here. Thank you for the opportunity to participate in the final stages of this project.”

Hux nodded. “Yes, it’s a shame your mentor was unable to be here as well.”

“Captain Varetin’s illness prohibited him from joining us,” Poe said patiently.

The major nodded. “Yes well, your record is exemplary so I think you’ll do just fine for our purposes.”

Poe inclined his head and Hux gestured for him to follow. The group made room for him to walk slightly behind the major. Poe felt the eyes of the other officers on him as though they weren’t sure what to make of someone who was set apart from the Order’s military system and yet still part of it.

They entered the main building and the others dispersed with a salute, leaving Poe standing in the middle of the room with the major. The ginger-haired man retrieved a small case from a junior officer before he turned back to the pilot.

“Here,” he said, holding out the case to Poe. “These are your clearance chips. You’ll need them to get into the project planning rooms and your quarters.”

Poe nodded and took the case. Hux looked at him again strangely, his eyes examining the pilot as though unsure what to make of him. “Come, I’ll show you to the planning rooms and your quarters,” he said before walking away.

Poe quickly followed after the major and they walked silently through the base. Other officers and ‘troopers practically jumped out of Hux’s way, saluting the man as fast as they could while Hux barely acknowledged them.  _ He must run this place with an iron fist _ , Poe thought.

The base was the same as any other First Order compound. Stark white walls lit sparingly and sleek straight lines of chrome ran along the corridors. The only bit of color was the fire-toned head of the major.

They eventually came to a set of double doors that required a wave of Hux’s ident chip to get into. The pilot followed him inside and Poe did his best to keep from letting how impressed he was, show. There were techs stationed around the room, working on design tweaks but in the center was a large hovering hologram of the new TIE challenger. 

This was what he was here for. The entire reason for this mission glowed not three meters from him. When the Resistance had gotten wind of this new type of TIE—one that was faster than the TIE interceptors and capable of long range fights with hyper drive access . . . well it had gotten everyone’s attention.

It was a sleek piece of machinery—even Poe could admit that and he walked like a moth to a light towards the hologram. His eyes moved over the smooth lines and arched angles of ion engines. It was . . .

“Beautiful,” he said aloud.

“I’m glad you like it,” Hux said as he came to stand beside the pilot. “This ship is three years in the making and it will change the course of the war.”

Poe wasn’t really one to buy into hyperbole but looking at the design—he could believe it. His mission was to observe the schematics, construction, and testing of the challenger and report back regarding any design flaws that could be taken advantage of later. When the project was over, he would leave the base with no one the wiser.

Poe turned to respond and realized that Hux was staring at him unblinkingly and there was something in the other man’s eyes that made Poe look away, color rising on his cheeks.

“Yes, sir,” he said rather than acknowledging the odd feeling he was getting from the major.

“Would you like to see our simulator?” the major asked, his voice light.

The pilot blinked in surprise. “You have a simulator already?” Poe asked.

Hux nodded. “Of course. This way.”

The major lead the way around the planning room and through a side door. Another room with a wall of consoles and holoscreens overlooked a large simulation chamber. Poe had been in his fair share of simulators but this one was by far the most advanced that he’d ever seen. The pilot did his best to keep the sheer greed off his face. He  _ shouldn’t _ be enjoying this.

Hux was watching his face again, his eyes tracing Poe’s reactions with obvious curiosity.

“Would you like to try it ou—” Hux began.

Poe answered before the words were completely out of the major’s mouth. “ _ Yes _ . Yes sir.”

The major snorted but nodded and held out his hand in a gesture towards the chamber door. Poe didn’t run but it was a close thing as he made his way through the opening and down the steps. He climbed up and into the actual simulator and sat down inside. The pilot strapped himself in and while he’d never seen these particular controls before, he was quick to identify everything and he began the power on procedure.

Poe pulled the helmet that sat inside over his head and latched it over his face. Unlike the standard helmet, this one was clear, presumably so that the recorders inside could record everything, even facial expressions. 

Hux’s voice sounded over the comms. “You’re very quick. I can see your record was not exaggerated.”

Poe allowed an arrogant smirk to form over his features but he said nothing as he initiated take-off and the simulator lifted from the ground. The artificial Gs and motion was like nothing he’d ever flown—and this was just the simulator.

He let out a whoop of excitement as he glided the ship through maneuvers and tested the guidance systems. He didn’t say anything but the system was slightly off by half a degree. The shots were making contact so long as he was in close range but at a certain distance, the accuracy failed. 

Poe said nothing about the problem and didn’t hint at his observations as he finished with the demonstration and eventually set the simulator back down.

“What a ride,” he said to himself.

“We aim to please,” came the voice of the major and Poe smiled up at the camera and gave the man a mock salute. He unstrapped himself and hopped down from the machine, and Hux watched as he made his way back up the stairs to the observation deck.

“You seem to have enjoyed yourself,” Hux said as he entered the smaller room.

Poe smiled and tried not to sound too uncomfortable. “Yeah, sorry—”

Hux interrupted. “Don’t apologize. It is . . . refreshing. Come. I’ll show you to your quarters.” Hux said before turning away and heading for the door.

Poe stared after the ginger-haired man for a second before following him out.

* * *

Poe didn’t see Hux much after that—not for a few weeks anyway. The major was around but while the challenger was his project, he was also responsible for the running of the base. However, the pilot could always tell when the other man is near. The hairs on the back of his neck rose as a sixth sense told him the cool gaze of the red-haired overlord had been set upon him.

He’d turn and meet those pale blue eyes and the major didn’t even pretend that he hadn’t been looking at Poe. He didn’t know what to make of it—of any of it, but so far, his mission has been smooth sailing. His transmissions back to the resistance relaying his findings were sent, though he wouldn’t know if the general received them or not until he returned.

It was far too risky to do anything other than a short databurst from the surface, so Poe would simply have to hope that his transmissions were making it. He’d sent quite a bit of information about the challengers and their weaknesses back to the Resistance and now Hux was moving ahead with the creation of a prototype ship.

The techs working on the project all but ignored him, and Poe wasn’t really needed for anything other than testing so he spent much of his time in the simulator. He really wanted one of these and he said as much aloud while flying through a particularly daring maneuver.

It was late at night and no one was supposed to be around so Poe hadn’t expected an answer.

“We’ll have to get one for you on your home base,” Hux’s voice intoned over the comms.

Poe nearly crashed his simulation, he was so startled. How long had the man been watching?

“Major?” he asked as his eyes slid up to the recorder.

“Yes, Commander Dameron?”

Poe shivered a bit as the smooth delivery of his own name by the other man washed over him. “Apologies. I—I did not realize I was being observed.”

There was a short pause. “Given the lateness of the hour, I can understand your confusion.”

The man didn’t offer up any other explanation and Poe was not about to ask for one. He did wonder if this was a usual occurrence. The pilot often found himself using the simulator at night after all the techs had long since gone to bed. He’d record the data and they could go over it in the morning without him.

Poe ended the simulation and opened up the suspended pod. Major Hux looked down at him from the observation deck and Poe nodded to him before ascending the staircase up to meet him. 

“Did you enjoy our simulator?”

“Of course.”

“Well then, I’ll have to make sure to have one installed at your homebase. Where did you say it was again?” he asked off-handedly.

“Tangrene.”

The major nodded. “Yes, Tangrene that’s right. I remember now. The facilities at that base have always been rather lackluster. I had this chamber built to be state of the art. There isn’t another like it in the empire—or the galaxy, I dare say.”

It was better than the ancient ones in the Resistance base, that was for sure. “It’s by far the best I’ve ever seen,” Poe replied.

“Then perhaps you should consider staying here even after this project is completed.”

Poe’s eyes widened and he looked away from the other man, flustered. “I—I’m very honored—”

Hux raised a brow as he interrupted. “It’s simply something to think about. I’ve been head of this project for over two years and some of the naysayers within the Order did not think a human would be able to handle this ship. You’ve single-handedly proven them wrong.”

Poe swallowed. “Well I—I’m happy I could assist you with this. The challenger is a good ship.”

Hux stepped a bit closer. “Who taught you to fly, if you don’t mind my asking?”

The pilot tried his best to appear nonchalant. “I taught myself using a simulator—nothing as good as this one. It was the most beat-up antiquated thing you’ve ever seen but I was in there for hours every day. There wasn’t much else to do, anyway. My planet was in Republic space but we were so far out that their laws weren’t enforced. No education, no healthcare, no justice. There was slavery and my town was barely more than a hub for black market trade. I got the hell out of there at fourteen and ended up on Dantooine where Captain Varetin found and recruited me. I’ve been his assistant ever since.”

Hux seemed thoughtful. “Your skills are impressive despite your upbringing. Perhaps it is inherited?”

Poe forced a laugh. “Nah. My dad couldn’t fly his way out of the canyons of Axxila even if his life depended on it—and my mom . . . she never left home. Not up until the day she died.”

Hux moved even closer and Poe became painfully aware of the height difference between the two as he was forced to look up.

“Such humble beginnings” he said, his voice low, “and you're still so young.”

Poe snorted. “Don’t act like you're so old. You’re what? Twenty-six? That’s only two years older than me.”

Hux tilted his head. “We were both forced to grow up quickly. It’s good that you’ve kept your sense of humor. It’s a rare commodity within the Order.”

“Where are you from?” the pilot asked.

Hux’s face froze and Poe’s brow furrowed. He’d said the wrong thing—offended the man in some way.

“I’m sorry—” he began.

Hux shook his head. “Don’t be. It’s only that . . . we need to know each other a bit better before you are granted that kind of information.”

Poe’s breathing was shaky as the distance between them closed even further, “How well?” he asked, his voice strangled.

The side of Hux’s mouth tilted up and that was the only warning Poe got before the major leaned in and slanted his mouth over Poe’s. Hux all but shoved him into the wall and followed him there, pressing the pilot between himself and the machinery behind Poe. The major was nearly feral as he bit and sucked his way into Poe’s mouth. 

Poe reached up and his fingers clenched into that beautiful flame colored hair as he sought to get even more contact with the officer. The pilot let out a low moan as his rapidly inflating erection brushed against Hux and if the officer had turned him around and bent him over right then and there, Poe wouldn’t have stopped him.

He was almost disappointed when the major pulled away and Poe panted against the other man’s lips.

Hux chuckled. “At least that well,” he whispered before brushing one more kiss over Poe’s lips and pulling completely away. The pilot watched as Hux smoothed down his disheveled uniform and hair before the man gave him one last heated look and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Written for [@poefinnrey](http://poefinnrey.tumblr.com/). She was nice enough to do a [gif set](http://poefinnrey.tumblr.com/post/146468088704/stormpilot-modern-au-miami-2016-fresh-out-of-the) for me for a fic that I haven’t written yet. lol. I use portions of [this headcanon](http://agoodflyting.tumblr.com/post/145167280302/sometimes-i-think-about-how-satisfied-hux-looks) by [@agoodflyting](http://agoodflyting.tumblr.com/) with permission. :) 

Poe saw even less of Major Hux in the following weeks and when he did see the other man, it was as though nothing had happened. Hux would eye him coolly and barely acknowledge his presence when they were in the same room. It got to the point that by the time Poe was observing the final checks on the first prototype, he’d convinced himself that he’d dreamed the entire thing.

The pilot bit his lip as he stood close by, waiting to board and fly the ship in the first human test. He’d been grudgingly impressed during the remote controlled flights, though the movements of the ship lacked the grace that came with a pilot behind the controls.

He would be testing the hyperdrive but it was only programmed to allow the pilot to go a short distance. Ideally, Poe would have simply taken the ship and beat it off back to the Resistance but the extra security measure had been added in the last week with no explanation. Until he could either undo the programming himself or the restriction was lifted, Poe wasn’t going anywhere.

One of the techs looked up and nodded towards him. They were ready to begin. Poe swallowed and climbed up and inside the ship. It was identical to the simulator and Poe found himself becoming more comfortable as the minutes ticked by and the ship’s systems came online.

“You are clear for take-off, Commander Dameron.”

Poe nodded and began the take off procedures. It was a bit jarring, but then the engines had never been used so they weren’t properly broken in yet. After a few minutes the ship was gliding through the air and Poe eased his death grip on the controls.

“Beginning speed test.” Poe said into the comms and he began to push the engines faster and faster through the air. It was faster than a TIE fighter and Poe realized with a sinking feeling that it was also much faster than an X-wing.

Speed wasn’t everything, but it was certainly helpful.

“I’m taking her up,” he said after a few more maneuvers.

“Acknowledged, Commander.”

He pulled the stick back and the challenger began its ascent into the clouds. The pale blue of the atmosphere gave way to the dark of space and he felt the gravity melt away. He slowed the ship down as he began priming the engines and preparing himself and the ship for hyperdrive testing.

“Preparing to jump to lightspeed,” he said and a few seconds later he hit the blue glowing button. 

“Whoa!” he said as he was plastered back into his seat. His X-wing back home had better shielding, it seemed. Another thing to note about the ship, he thought as the familiar blue swirl of hyperspace surrounded him. It only lasted for three minutes and when the pilot dropped out, he was just outside of the system. Poe turned the ship about and he could see the star lingering in the distance but he couldn’t distinguish the planet.

“Report,” came Hux’s voice over the comms.

“Test successful. I’m at the correct coordinates. Running diagnostic.”

“Begin preparations for return.”

“Yes, Sir.”

The diagnostic took a few minutes and then he was ready for another hyperspace jump. The procedure was identical, however he entered in the coordinates for the usual landing zone above the base this time and hit the blue button again. He leaned back to enjoy the view for the three minutes that it would take to return.

The ship dropped out of hyperspace at the correct location but suddenly alarms were blaring over his comms and through his ship. Poe’s eyes widened as the challenger hurdled towards a ship that  _ shouldn’t have been there. _

“Holy Shit!” he yelled as he grabbed onto the controls and began slamming his fist down on buttons to slow his speed. He could hear yelling over the comms from the base but he ignored that  _ in favor of not dying. _ Poe was able to jerk the ship upwards at the last second and he felt the jarring motion that came with a minor impact. One of the fins had been hit but it was still operational.

He was panting, not with exertion, but with stress from the adrenaline.

“What the hell happened?” he asked.

There wasn't an immediate answer but he could hear Hux bellowing out orders to find out who that ship belonged to. Poe could see the other ship, a great black bat-like ship with massive wings that jutted out from its sides like wings. It was moving slowly but it wasn’t venting atmosphere so the minor impact hadn’t damaged it too badly.

“Commander Dameron, return to base,” Hux said and Poe acknowledged the order and began his descent down on to the planet. The other ship was following behind him at a bit of a distance but it wasn’t being fired upon by the base cannons so it wasn’t a threat.

He landed the TIE and got out of the ship. Techs and maintenance workers swarmed around the vessel to assess the damage on its right fin and he looked over the gouge, himself. The Order tried to make the ship lighter by using materials that weren’t as durable and this was the consequence of that. The metal was peeled back like a banana.

The other ship landed and Hux was already on his way out. He walked right by Poe without a side glance and the pilot could only watch as the ship with the massive wings vented steam and the ramp lowered.

Poe kept his distance but he wanted to know who had disregarded protocol to land in an active testing site. A few ‘troopers spilled out and lined up beside the ramp. An armed escort.  _ The person must be important, _ Poe thought.

A man in a dark uniform began to emerge and it took Poe a second to realize that it wasn’t an officer and that wasn’t a uniform. It was a Knight of Ren.

_ Ah, crap, _ Poe thought. He was so screwed.

“How dare you show up here unannounced! You nearly destroyed my prototype ship and killed the pilot,” Hux said heatedly to the Knight and Poe’s eyes widened. He was talking like that to a  _ Knight? _ Perhaps they knew each other.

“I am not required to relay my actions to you, Hux,” the Knight said through the mask, his voice modulated and unrecognizable.

The major sneered. “Be that as it may, this is a testing facility where  _ tests _ are done. We have strict protocols in place for a reason. You may think you’re above such petty things as  _ laws _ because you lick Snoke’s boots until they shine, but not even you could survive your ship colliding with a TIE during a  _ hyperspace exit _ .”

The Knight seemed unconcerned. “Your pilot was skilled enough that he was able to miss my ship within a fraction of a second. He’s no ‘trooper pilot.”

Hux tilted his head in suspicion. “No. He’s an independent consultant who assisted an instructor on one of our training bases.”

“Really. I would meet this consultant,” the Knight said and Poe wanted to shrink back and make a run for it. He would be found out if he went near the Knight.

“No,” Hux said.

Ren’s mask tilted abruptly. “What did you say?”

“I said  _ no. _ I won’t have you scrambling the brains of my pilot because you’re throwing one of your tantrums. I haven’t forgotten what you did to Captain Phasma. She still has not fully recovered. You will stay away from my people or I’ll have you blasted off this rock faster than you can draw that phallic substitute you like to play with.”

Ren drew the saber in seconds and held it over Hux’s shoulder. The man showed no fear and infact he leaned closer. “Try it. Even you would not escape punishment.”

The saber was abruptly withdrawn. The Knight didn’t say anything else as he walked away.

  
  


Poe did his best to stay as far from the Knight as possible, but the man seemed to be everywhere all the time: in the testing rooms, in the hangar, watching from the observation decks while Poe was in the simulator. But he never tried speaking to Poe, and the pilot was still thanking the Force for that.

He would be found out in seconds if the Knight dipped a toe inside his brain.

The argument on the landing pad appeared to have been a thing of the past. He often saw the Knight and Hux speaking to one another but their words were always low and Poe couldn’t risk getting close enough to hear. Even with the two of them on speaking terms, it was apparent that Hux was not overly fond of the Knight and merely tolerated him for whatever purpose had brought the Knight to the base.

Hux’s displeasure with Ren seeded thoughts that perhaps Hux could be converted to the Resistance cause. It would be quite the boon for the Resistance to have someone of Hux’s caliber working with them. And when the war ended . . . Hux would be spared from a trial and prison.

But Poe couldn’t chance it. He didn’t even know Hux’s first name or his history. He needed to know more before he could move forward with the idea. The major kept his distance from Poe even more since the Knight had arrived but there were still times when Poe would be using the simulator at night and he’d just know that Hux was up there watching him from the observation deck. The major was never there by the time he made his way up, but monitors would be turned on and the chair moved just the slightest bit. 

Weeks later, when Kylo Ren eventually left, it was as though the entire base sighed in relief. 

Poe was on his way to his quarters when he heard someone call for him. “Commander Dameron!” 

Poe turned around and wondered if perhaps it had been so long since Hux had spoken to him that he didn’t immediately recognize the cool voice of the major.

“Yes, major?”

“I wondered if I might have a word with you?”

“Yes sir. I’m on my way to my quarters if you’d like to join me in there.”

Hux hesitated but nodded anyway. “That will be fine.”

Poe gave a short nod before turning back and continuing his journey down the hall. His door slid open smoothly and the pair walked inside. Poe kept his quarters impeccable, after all a mess wouldn’t fit with an Order pilot, even a consultant.

“What can I do for you, major?” Poe asked as he turned to face the other man only to find Hux less than a foot from him. The pilot blinked up at him for a second and then his eyes widened as Hux leaned down and captured his lips.

He nearly pulled away but the major followed his movements until he hit the wall and then there was no where else to go. Poe let out a breathy moan as the kiss deepened and Hux’s hand squeezed his buttocks.

_ Shit, he should not be doing this! _

Poe managed to yank his face away and he turned to the side but Hux just began kissing his jaw before pulling the pilot’s earlobe into his mouth with his tongue. The action had Poe’s eyes nearly rolling up into his head. His ears  _ were _ pretty sensitive.

“Wai—wait,” he stuttered out.

Hux didn’t remove himself but he did pull his mouth away. “What is it?”

Poe swallowed audibly. “I—I don’t know anything about you. I don’t even know your first name.”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes.”

Hux hummed for a bit before leaning back and looking down at Poe like he was some kind of puzzle. “My name is Gregori,” he said simply.

_ Gregori Hux. _

“That’s a nice name,” Poe said softly.

Hux smiled and leaned back in for more kisses but Poe hastily threw his hands up in front of him to stop the other man.

“Why do you hate Kylo Ren?”

Hux froze and his brow rose at the question. “Noticed that, did you?”

“It was hard to miss.”

Hux shrugged and pulled away, clearly no longer in the mood. The major stepped back and instead sat down on Poe’s bed. “He and I never had a chance to even be civil with one another. The supreme leader—he . . . believes that he will get the best results if his underlings compete with one another.”

Poe joined him and sat beside the ginger-haired man. “Why do you do this? I’m here for the money but you’ve obviously been doing this for a long time. You never seem happy.”

Hux turned to him and stared at him for a long time before answering. “It’s not about happiness. I haven’t been happy since the fall of the empire.”

“But you would have been . . .”

“Six. I was six when the emperor was killed and everything fell apart. One day my father was a commandant in the greatest military the galaxy has ever seen and the next, my mother was carrying me and only a single suitcase from our home as the planet was overtaken by the Rebellion.”

“They wouldn’t have hurt you,” Poe said confidently.

Hux shrugged. “Perhaps not. But they would have used our safety to further erode the imperial fleet. My father would have had to choose between us or his men. In the end, it didn’t matter. Two days later, his ship was destroyed.”

Poe bit his lip. “I’m sorry.”

The major didn’t seem sad. He spoke as though he were merely reciting a report. “Don’t be. It’s not your fault. It was war and as the losers, we were exiled. It was chaos for years and my mother did the best that she could to support us but she was from an affluent family and she’d never had to work a day in her life. We moved around a lot, changing our names, trying to hide what we were. People would find out eventually, though and we would be hated and shamed and eventually run out of town . . .” He trailed off a bit and was silent for a minute before he continued.

“When we finally made it to the outer rim, there were others there, families and disgraced officers trying to put our lives back together despite the pressure from the New Republic to assimilate and to give up our way of life. They put sanctions and tariffs in place to ships taking supplies to us, hoping to starve us into submission.”

Poe shook his head. “That can’t be true.”

Hux’s eyes slid over to him, cold and unfeeling. “I lived it for  _ years. _ Don’t tell me it wasn’t true. My own mother died after drinking contaminated water because the ship carrying purification tablets and machines was stopped by the Republic blockade for months while they did their ‘inspection’. We will never forgive and we will never forget. Not until the Republic is destroyed.” Hux looked at him as though waiting to be judged for his harsh words—expecting Poe to get up and leave.

“I’m sorry you went through that,” Poe said instead. “No child deserves that.”

Hux’s eyes moved over his face, looking for any sign of deceit or disgust. Despite not agreeing with the major’s overall goals, he did sympathize with the man’s reasons. It was such a human story. The pilot had known, of course, that those within the First Order had their reasons and motivations but it seemed like Hux never had a chance to even try to be a good person. The First Order was the hand he’d been dealt and he did the best he could with it.

Poe swallowed as his gaze met Hux’s and he didn’t try to stop the other man when he leaned in and kissed him again. Hux was ravenous and his fingers clenched within Poe’s hair as the pilot was all but pushed down onto the mattress.

He really  _ really _ shouldn’t be doing this. Hux was an enemy officer and Poe was undercover  _ spying _ . There was no happy ending for the two of them. But as Hux bit down onto his ear, Poe found his ability to care about anything beyond the major’s mouth to be dwindling.

“Ah!” he moaned as Hux’s skilled hands began removing his clothing. The major was clearly well versed in the removal of an officer’s uniform, even with one hand.

Poe reached up and began undoing the clasps holding the other man’s jacket in place. His eyes widened as he found smooth pale skin directly beneath. He looked back up and Hux smiled smugly at him.

“This was always on the agenda, wasn’t it?” Poe asked rhetorically.

“This has been on the agenda from the moment I saw you,” Hux answered before leaning back down and crushing his mouth over the pilot’s. Poe’s breathing picked up as he got more and more turned on. His fingers danced over Hux’s torso, feeling out the wiry frame of the major and enjoying the way the other man shivered when Poe hit a particularly sensitive area.

Hux hovered over him, simply touching and kissing him for a few minutes before he leaned back and looked down at the pilot. Poe had never felt self conscious before, he cut a trim figure even if he was a bit on the hairy side. But Hux seemed to enjoy running his fingers over the dark curls that covered his chest and stomach.

Hux seemed to be thinking about something but whatever it was, it didn’t materialize as the man sat back and promptly pulled Poe’s pants all the way off, fully baring the pilot. His erection jutted out from his belly and bobbed a few times in the air. Poe reached down, his eyes on the major, and began stroking himself slowly as the other man watched. He kept his touch light as he was in no rush to end this prematurely, but Hux continued to stare at him for a long time.

“Are you going to join me or am I going to have to finish myself off?” Poe asked, his voice low and throaty.

The question seemed to snap Hux from his reverie and the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a tube or medical lubricant. _ Holy shit, they were really doing this, _ Poe thought as the situation really began to sank in. But just once would be alright. No one would have to know and he seriously doubted Hux would tell anyone.

Poe went to turn over—he preferred to be taken from behind, especially as it had been a while, but Hux put a hand on his hip, stopping him. “No. Stay where you are,” he whispered. The pilot bit his lip but did as he was asked and stayed flat on his back. Hux dropped his trousers and Poe found himself licking his lips at the sight of the long pink cock that curved out from the nest of copper curls. 

And then Hux did something he hadn’t expected. He got back into the bed and swung his leg over so that Poe’s erection laid against the major’s inner thigh. Poe swallowed as he felt something between the skin of his leg and Hux’s buttocks.

The man was already lubed up.

“You must think I’m really easy,” Poe said as the ginger-haired man began rubbing lube all over the pilot’s flushed cock.

Hux allowed a smile to form. “I’m very much aware of everything that goes on around me, including when someone desires me. Many do for various reasons—connections, power. But you . . . neither of those things occurred to you. You wanted _ me _ . Just me.”

“I didn’t think you’d give me the time of day,” Poe said honestly.

Hux snorted. “Not to worry, Commander Dameron, I’ll give you all the time you wish—on any day.”

And with that, he lifted himself up and moved forward, his fingers delicately positioning Poe’s cockhead at his entrance. The pilot could not rip his eyes away from the pain/pleasure on Hux’s face as he slowly sank down.

Poe’s hands immediately went to the major’s hips, holding him as Hux got used to be being filled. Hux’s own fingers were clenched on Poe’s shoulders as he leaned forward and kissed the pilot again.

“Stars, you’re beautiful,” Poe whispered against plush rosy lips.

Hux’s face pulled into a smile as he laughed a bit before kissing him again. He began to move, working his body over Poe’s and setting a slow and almost torturous pace. The major leaned back and sat up to get in a better position. Poe kept his hands on Hux’s hips and he attempted to try to increase the pace a few times but Hux wasn’t having any of that and maintained that slow and sexy rhythm that made his body sway.

Poe’s eyes slid shut around half-way through and the major immediately stopped. His fingers came around Poe’s jaw and his nails bit into the pilot’s skin. Poe’s eyes snapped open again and he found Hux leaning close to him again.

“If you come before I do. I will throw you off this base,” the major whispered before placing a short peck on Poe’s lips and releasing him.

The pilot nodded. “Got it. Sir, yes sir, Major.”

Hux inclined his head once more before leaning back and resuming his earlier movements. The longer the major drew out their encounter, then harder it was for Poe to keep himself under control. Sweat had already begun beading on his forehead and Hux’s skin was clammy under his hands. All Poe wanted to to do was grab hold of his lover push the other man back down and pound into him. It felt like his nerves were on fire and his toes were even curling.

And through it all, Hux was quiet, his lip red and swollen as he kept silent.

Poe reached up and ran his fingers over Hux’s side, right where the other man liked it. “I want to hear you. Please let me hear you.”

The major looked down at him for a few seconds before hesitantly releasing his abused bottom lip and letting out the softest of “Ohs.” It was just the type of elegant whisper that Poe expected from the dignified man. Poe’s breathing began to pick up as he got closer and closer to release.

“Please,” he whispered and Hux’s jaw moved quickly though nothing but moans came out. Poe reached over and began stroking the other man, his fingers working the smooth and delicate erection in time with Hux’s movements.

That seemed to be all the major needed to be pushed over the edge. His head fell back and he let out a keening wail as jets of pale fluid flew from his cock and hit Poe’s chest. Much of it also ended up on Poe’s fingers and he couldn’t stop himself from bringing his hand to his mouth and licking the pearly liquid from his fingertips.

He sat up and moved the major until his legs came around Poe’s waist. Hux didn’t seem to care as he was lowered down on to his back, he was still riding the waves of his orgasm so Poe moved quickly to get in the right position before beginning to thrust into the other man.

Hux’s eyes snapped open and then proceeded to roll back as his mouth hung up.

Poe plastered his body against the major’s and he couldn’t stop himself from whispering into the other man’s ear. “You like that? You like feeling me pounding into you, Major Hux?”

“Stars, yes!” Hux moaned out as his arms came around Poe’s back and his nails dug into the skin there. That only spurred the pilot on who thrust recklessly into Hux with little rhythm and none of his usual finesse. He was too far gone to worry about anything but getting off and the major was apparently enjoying himself anyway, judging by the sounds he was making.

It was almost embarrassing how fast it ended and his orgasm hit him without warning. He bit harshly into Hux’s skin, marking the other man’s neck with the angry imprint of his teeth. Poe panted above the ginger-haired officer and laid there for a few minutes before rolling over to the side, his leg still sprawled over Hux’s.

“That was amazing,” he said, looking over at the major.

Hux was silent again as he stared at the ceiling before sitting up and making moves to get out of the bed. Poe hurriedly reached over and grasped the other man’s wrist.

“Stay,” he said even though he had no idea why he was prolonging this. It was a mistake but this was Hux . . . Gregori.

“Is that what you really want?” Hux asked, his eyes searching Poe’s face.

The pilot was beginning to get the impression that Major Hux had been burned by relationships before. Someone had hurt him in the past and he was hesitant to take any of Poe’s overtures seriously.

“Yes,” he said honestly.

Hux continued to look at him for a minute before nodding and getting back in the bed. Poe pulled the other man to him and under the thin blankets and sheet. Hux didn’t seem to quite know what to do as Poe held on to him until the other man settled. The major seemed a bit uncomfortable with the physical contact but he didn’t say anything or try to pull away so Poe placed a kiss on the other man’s hair and they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left! :)


	3. Chapter 3

More often than not, Hux prefered their rendezvous to happen in his quarters. He wouldn’t say it but Poe knew it was because the Major didn’t want to be seen walking out of the pilot’s room. That was fine with Poe, though. He never strutted down the hall but it was evident that the officers knew what was going on by the looks they shot him. Some of jealousy, some of envy, some congratulatory as through Hux were a prize to be won.

Poe just liked the cute smile that graced Hux’s face when they finished. That complete satisfaction that made Poe feel as though everything were fine . . . even if only for a few minutes. It was the only time he did that. But that wasn’t the only thing that happened as they laid in bed together enjoying the afterglow. At first it had been questions about what Poe would be doing after the project had ended and then when Poe would just shrug and say he'd go wherever he was assigned, the major had begun making suggestions and overtures.

“I’ve received word that my next assignment will be the construction of a new battlestation,” Hux said one night, weeks into their affair.

Poe, whose head had been pillowed on Hux’s chest looked up and smiled at the other man. “Oh. Moving up in the galaxy, huh?”

Hux smirked and cocked a brow. “Was there a doubt? I expect you’ll be joining me,” he said, his tone leaving no room for disagreement.

Poe blinked. “Oh really?”

Hux’s eyes slid away but his tone was firm. “Yes. I’ve already begun the proceedings to have you transferred there. And . . . I’ve approved plans to add a flight simulator just like the one here. You won’t be bored.”

That . . .  was unexpected. Hux had never seemed the type to get so attached. “What would I even be doing? I’m a flight instructor,” Poe offered up, unsure about what exactly was going to happen. If he was ordered to leave and head for this new station before he had broken through the programming keeping the challenger in base, escape would become much more difficult. 

Hux didn’t seem concerned about Poe’s vocation. “You don’t want to stay locked in my quarters for my pleasure alone?” he asked jokingly instead.

Poe laughed and Hux joined him with a bit of chuckle before he got serious with his answer. “I want to recommend you for a commission so you can serve as an officer aboard.”

The pilot tilted his head. “You really think I’m officer material?”

Hux’s lips pursed a bit. “I think I don’t care what you are, so long as you’re mine.”

“You say the sweetest things, Hux,” Poe said as he leaned in and kissed the ginger-haired officer. The conversation faded away as Poe crawled over Hux and the officer’s fingers began to dig into his back. 

Four hours later, the petty officer passing by isn’t even surprised to see Poe leaving the major’s quarters. He went about his day on autopilot, his mind on Hux’s words. It wasn’t just the project that was ending. Poe’s mission would be ending. He was nearly through the locking program and then he would be gone.

Hux would be a thing of the past.

Poe stepped into hangar and looked at the prototype. He would take this beautiful ship and use it to leave Gregori behind. Major Hux’s military career would be over and . . . Poe didn’t know if the major was actually in love with him, but anything he felt would be poisoned after Poe’s betrayal. He shouldn’t have felt guilty but that was all he felt. 

But he couldn’t stay here. 

Poe played with the idea of staying with Hux, finding out about this new project and continuing to transmit his findings in secret, but that couldn’t last. He would eventually be found out, and then Hux would still know Poe had betrayed him.

It was a no-win situation.

The pilot looked up at the ship and ran a hand over the hull. Leaving was the right thing to do even with the guilt and gut-wrenching that ate at him.

* * *

Poe stood in his quarters, still fully dressed despite the late hour. He’d timed his escape to occur during the late night shift change in the watchtower. Hux was busy with his reports to the First Order high command and by the time he received word of Poe’s escape, the pilot would be long gone.

Scenarios of finding Hux, knocking him over the head and dragging him off occurred to Poe. He could hide Hux on Yavin IV until the war was over. The pilot smiled sadly at the thought. Major Hux would never put up with such a thing, he’d be a spitting cat of anger and righteous fury when he found out that Poe worked for the Resistance and he’d want nothing to do with the pilot.

It was an unrealistic fantasy and Poe wasn’t sure he could deal with seeing his lover hating him so much, anyway. No, leaving was for the best. For both of them.

Poe carefully packed up his transmission equipment and concealed it within his small carry case and laid it on the desk.  _ Only a few more hours, _ he thought. The chime at his door sounded and Poe’s heart sped up. Who would be at his door at this hour? 

He carefully called out, “Enter.”

The door slid smoothly open and Major Hux stood there, looking as polished and regal as ever. 

Poe blinked a few times before walking over as the other man stepped inside. “What are you doing here? I thought you were busy.”

The major smiled and leaned down to place a short kiss on Poe’s lips. “Got done early and I thought I’d surprise you.”

“Well I am surprised,” Poe said with a smile.

“Why are you wearing your flight suit?” Hux asked, looking over the sleek dark body suit and the helmet that rested on the desk beside the case.

“Oh! Actually I was just about to go and have some fun with the simulator. You know I like those late night sessions where no one is around. I figured since you were busy, that would be a good way to pass the time till you called me to your quarters,” Poe said with a knowing look.

Hux showed his teeth as he smiled. “I figured, I’d come to you this time. Your room is . . . quaint.”

Poe rolled his eyes. “Not all of us are some high and mighty officer.”

The major shrugged, unconcerned. “I suppose not. But there are some positives in here.”

“And what are those?”

Hux turned to look at the perfectly made bunk. “For one, your bed is smaller, which means you can’t go far.”

Poe snorted out a laugh. “ _ I  _ can’t go far? You’re the one wrapped around me like a Tageeian octopus.”

Hux snorted but didn’t respond as he leaned down and kissed Poe again. The pilot allowed it and even participated enthusiastically but his mind was racing. He would miss his window and have to wait but Hux wasn’t stupid. He would know something was up if Poe didn’t reciprocate immediately. The pilot had no excuse to put the major off.

And if Poe was being honest with himself, he didn’t want to.

He would try for the second shift change window in nine hours. For now, this would be his last time with Hux and he wanted to make it count. They began pulling each other's clothes off and after Poe’s chest was bared he was pushed back down on the mattress in an imitation of their first time. 

“We’re going to do something different this time,” Hux said as he unzipped his trousers and pushed them down his pale thighs. They pooled on the floor and he kicked off his shoes before climbing in the bed.

Poe watched as the major grabbed the lube from the table before sitting up a bit. Hux moved down the bed and pushed the pilot’s thighs open. He nearly gasped as his underwear was pulled down, exposing his erection.

The major looked over the appendage for a few seconds before leaning in and giving the tip a tentative lick. Poe reached down as smoothed his fingers into Hux’s hair and the major looked up from beneath his pale lashes to meet his eyes as his lips moved over the fleshy tube.

Hux had never gone down on him before. They’d only been doing this for a couple of months but the major had never expressed any interest in doing this.

“You alright?” Poe asked as Hux continued the soft brushes of his lips and tongue over Poe’s cock.

“I will be,” Hux said before he finally wrapped his lips around the tip and hollowed his cheeks. Poe’s body seized at the sensation and he swallowed audibly. And then Hux was raising his knees up and bending them so the pilot was far more exposed.

“You’re going to . . . ?”

“Yes,” Hux answered as he spread lube over his fingers. His mouth wrapped around the head of Poe’s cock once more and be began bobbing it up and down in a shallow imitation to the many rounds of sex they’d had in the past.

But this time his fingers moved down and began circling the pilot’s entrance.

“Unf!” Poe grasped out as he fell back onto the pillow. This was happening. Hux was actually going to take him this time. He’d played with Poe’s ass before but never with the intent to copulate.

The pilot continued to run his fingers through the short hair, eager to mess up the neat coiffure. With each passing minute, Hux’s mouth moved further down the shaft and his fingers moved deeper and spread him wider. The major . . . he was rather good at this. Poe didn’t want to know where he’d learned to do this and the pilot knew he hadn’t the right to be jealous. 

He was leaving.

Hux pulled his fingers out when he felt Poe was stretched enough. Poe wasn’t sure if he really was, but he also wanted to feel this. He wanted to feel this later when he was flying away—wanted to feel it when he was back on the Resistance base and all he had of the major were the memories and this fleeting feeling of physical connection.

Hux crawled back up until they were face to face and his eyes moved over Poe’s face for a second as though he’d never seen the pilot before. Poe smiled and leaned up until their lips met and Hux dove into the contact, the kiss becoming deep and wet. 

After a few minutes, the major pulled away slightly so their lips only brushed the slightest bit. “You’re mine, Poe Dameron.” The words were those of possession but his eyes . . . they questioned—hesitated— _ were afraid of Poe’s answer. _

Poe’s looked at him for a long time, a battle being waged inside his mind. Was this really fair to the major? Was it fair to confess his feelings only to leave in a few hours? It wasn’t but not letting Hux know that what they had was real—that he hadn’t been using the major—that felt so much worse. The pilot reached up and wrapped his arms around Hux and whispered into his ear. “I love you, too.”

Hux looked so relieved to hear the words and he kissed Poe again. The pilot ached at the admissions from both sides, but if this was the end, he wanted it to be real. They finally pulled away, their breathing coming in breathy gasps and Poe’s thighs tightened around Hux’s hips in suggestion.

“Do it, Hux. I want it. I want you.”

The major nodded as he reached down between their bodies and slicked a bit more lube onto his cock. Poe shifted to make it easier for Hux to position himself. The stretch of the outer ring of muscle burned a bit but Poe wanted it that way. He wanted to feel every inch of Hux around him—inside him.

The major kept his eyes on Poe, looking for signs of discomfort, as he pushed gently inside. He took his time and then slowly entered in rhythmic little thrusts in and out over the course of several minutes.

It had never taken this long in any of their past encounters. Hux liked to clean, lube and stretch himself before Poe got to his quarters. He’d always slipped inside the major like a well-oiled piston with scarcely any resistance.

This was different, though and Hux thankfully realized that and took his time.

By the time he was fully seated, Poe was breathing heavily as the pain/pleasure coursed through his body. It was good though and Poe wrapped his arms and legs around Hux and pulled him down until they were plastered together from chest to thigh. 

“I’m gonna need you to move there, buddy,” Poe said after a moment and Hux chuckled a bit as his hips began moving slowly and softly, testing to make sure it was alright.

It was more than alright. It was everything Poe had never expected to find in his life—least of all in a First Order Base. The pilot held on to Hux like the man would fall away from him if he didn’t hold tight. 

“It’s alright,” Hux whispered in his ear. “I’m not going anywhere. We’re going to the new base in a few days and it’ll be just us.”

Poe nodded, even as he hurt so much inside.

* * *

The pilot looked down at the sleeping form of his lover as he pulled the flight suit back on quietly. Hux was lying on his stomach, his arm around a pillow rather than Poe. The next shift change was in forty five minutes and he needed to be down at the hangar and in the ship when it happened.

Time was running out but he couldn’t stop himself from leaning down and brushing a kiss over Hux’s brow with a softly whispered, “I love you,” before he left.

Poe carried his case and helmet through the base, passing by other personnel who barely noticed him in the early morning hours of the day. He wanted to walk quickly—run even—but he maintained a sedate and unconcerned pace as he crossed the compound and made it to the hangar with around twenty minutes to spare.

He had full clearance for the challenger but it would be noticed if he was loitering around or inside the ship when he had no reason to be there. So he waited.

He stayed inside the side room where the flight suits and equipment was kept. The minutes ticked by slowly and his heart began to race. He was almost done. A few more minutes and he’d be gone from here and back to the Resistance base.

The pilot looked down at his comm and saw the time. He took a breath and nodded to himself before reaching over and opening the door. It slid open with a soft hiss and Poe’s step forward became a step back as three storm troopers greeted him.

“Commander Dameron,” one said—the leader as he had an orange pauldron.

“Yes?” he asked hesitantly.

“Please come with us.”

Poe’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What’s this about? I was just grabbing an extra flight suit.”

“The general would like to speak with you.”

“General? There’s no general here,” Poe said, his eyes sliding to the challenger as it sat on the landing pad just behind the troopers.

“He arrived last night.”

Hux hadn’t said anything about a general to him and Poe’s blood began to run cold. He contemplated making a run for the ship but it was a wide open space. He’d be shot before he could make it ten meters.

The pilot nodded to the troopers and accompanied them down the halls towards the offices. The same personnel who had ignored him earlier were now looking at the small group in curiousity. Why was the darling of Major Hux being escorted by storm troopers?

They arrived outside of Hux’s office and Poe is even more concerned. Had this general taken over the project? Had something happened to Hux?

The orange-pauldron’ed trooper hit to door comm and a few seconds later the light on the panel changed from red to green and the door opened. Poe was pushed inside but the troopers didn’t follow and it shut behind him.

Hux’s office was dark, the only light being the soft red-orange glow of the decorative desk lamp which illuminated the features that Poe instantly recognized.

“Hux . . .” he said, “What’s going on? Where is the general?”

The major stood up and walked slowly towards him. He was fully dressed in his dark uniform and his hair once more perfectly styled. Poe preferred when it brushed over his forehead in sleep.

Hux walked past him and hit something on the door.  _ The lock, _ Poe realized,  _ he’s locking the door. _

“You’ve been spying on me,” Hux said quietly from behind him.

Poe whirled around, his mind already forming around the excuse—the reason—the  _ lie _ , but it died on his lips as he took in the major’s cold expression. 

“How long have you known?” Poe asked quietly instead.

Hux seemed mildly please that Poe hadn’t tried to lie to him. Not anymore. “Since you sent the first transmission back to your base. We intercepted and jammed it, of course, but it was very enlightening and your observations about the challenger’s weaknesses were quite thorough. Kylo Ren confirmed my suspicions.”

That had been  _ months _ ago. “If you’ve known for so long. Why haven’t I been executed, yet?”

Hux stepped close to him, invading the pilot’s personal space. “Don’t you know, Poe Dameron?” he whispered quietly.

He did know, he just didn’t know what to do with the information.

“You caught my attention,” Hux continued, “fortunately . . . you still have it.”

Poe’s eyes slid shut. “What’s going to happen now?” Visions of being paraded in binders before the Order and made an example of raced through his mind. Reconditioning and losing everything that made him the person that he was.

A finger came under his chin, lifting his face and Poe looked at the man who’d asked the pilot to stay with him. None of the softness was there anymore, just cold determination. “It’s just as I told you before,” Hux said, “I built you a simulator on the new base. It’s better than the one here and just for you. It’s close to my quarters where you’ll be residing and we’ll be leaving in a few days.”

Poe’s brow furrowed as he thought over their many conversations, usually while lying in bed.

The pilot blinked several times and attempted to pull away. “You . . . you’ve been planning this from the beginning.” 

Hux allowed him to go and dropped his arm back to his side. “I had hoped you would choose to stay, perhaps continue your charade indefinitely. Keeping you locked up in my quarters was not my first choice, but it will have to do until this war is over.”

Poe shook his head in denial. “You’re really going to do this? Hux, this is crazy,” he said desperately.

Hux’s nostrils flared in anger. “This is the reality you brought on us  _ both. _ The things I had to do to ensure your very  _ life _ can not be undercut. Anyone else would have simply been shot in the head and left in the forest for the animals.”

“But not me,” Poe said, backing away.

Hux could do nothing but follow, his response soft and fond. “No. Never you. I’ve found that I can’t be parted from you. You’ll be coming with me . . . my pilot.”

Poe’s eyes widened and he took another step back as Hux came nearer. His back eventually hit the locked door and there was no other escape. Poe tried to turn his head, but those long pale fingers that had been inside him only hours ago harshly pulled his jaw up. The pilot met the eyes of the new general and he seemed to shrink in on himself but when Hux leaned in and took possession of his mouth, he couldn’t stop the moan that erupted.

Hux pulled away and smiled. “Don’t worry. Starkiller will be completed in a few short years and then the war will end. This nasty business will be nothing but a memory and we’ll get on with our lives.”

Poe’s jaw trembled within the general’s vice grip. “No . . .”

The general didn’t seem offended. “It’s a lot to take, I know. But I’ll take care of everything.”

That’s exactly what Poe was afraid of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was a fun little trip for everyone! This was an enjoyable fic to write; short, sweet and to the point. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Just as an fyi, I wrote this before the whole Armitage/illigitimate child thing hit the web. I almost went back and edited this fic to suit that but tbh, I don't particularly care for the name Armitage. I'm sure I'll use it in the future but for now I'll stick with what I got. ;P
> 
> Fic was beta-read by the awesome [Copper_Nails](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Her_Madjesty/pseuds/Copper_Nails).
> 
> This fic is posted under my secondary account. I have family members who read my 'usual' stuff and I'd rather not have some of my work on there where they can find it easily. If you'd like to read other works by me, you can find my other account at [SophiaDreith](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaDreith).
> 
> I post updates about my writing on tumblr. Follow me @[sophiascribbling](http://www.sophiascribbling.tumblr.com/).


End file.
